Talk:Scarlett
Name This should be renamed as "Scarlet", where the two "t" come from? He has exactly the same name as the Monkey (both スカーレット) hence they should have the same romanization. I suggest to use "Scarlet" for this and "Scarlet (Movie)" for the monkey, though this can be lead to problems with the already existing links to Scarlet. An alternative solution is to make "Scarlet" a disambiguation page and use "Scarlet (Human)" and (Scarlet (Movie/Monkey)". The (Movie) idea works fine, so does (Non-canon). The links aren't too much of an issue. We can just get a bot to go through and fix them. 15:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree, although looking at the Japanese wikipedia page it does appear both Scarlet and Scarlett are valid (the same katakana are used for Scarlett Johansson, for example). All the translations have gone with Scarlet though, so it would cause less confusion if we went with it too. 16:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Klobis named it Scarlett when he made this page so imma trust his japanese knowledge. 16:18, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My point is that whatever we choose as transliteration for "スカーレット" it's the same for both "Scarlet (Human)" and "Scarlet (Monkey)" since they have the same kanji. I agree with Levi. They should be spelled the same. 18:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ask Klobis then. He named it Scarlett. I just created the redlink. 20:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The gorilla's name is from color (Indigo and Scarlet). For the mother, it is a feminine name. Scarlett is more used than Scarlet. --Klobis (talk) 02:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the clarification! 04:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Her name is "Scarlet" the color because her sister is "Violet" the color. I mean, it doesn't prove anything by any stretch, but it does add support that the names should be the same. 05:53, November 14, 2013 (UTC) If this is true, we're gonna have a problem... She was born as Viola, which kinda weakens the argument that their parents went for theme naming. Anyway, it's a moot point unless an official romanization's released, since both spellings are valid. No need to change it. 08:27, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Riku Daugheter She is the daughter of Riku , Thunder Soldier said it himself. Everyone who think thunder soldier is the son of Riku you re wrong , of the question frim Ussop he himself said no. 15:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what page/chapter? Are You Serious (talk) 17:58, November 13, 2013 (UTC) He didn't say anything. He ignored Usopp's question. SeaTerror (talk) 19:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes Chapter 721/12 ( Mangareader) , 721/13 (Mangafox) plus 727 he says no it wouldnt make any sense to start an story an say no at the same time Ussop asks an he say no 727/5 (Mangafox) furthermore it would make sense since Soldier-san lives and Scarlett was eliminated 19:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) He said she is an important person and she belongs to the riku family. He never actually said she was the king's daughter. Could be daughter in law for all we know. If Rebecca is the granddaughter of the king and Scarlett is her mother, then Scarlett is the king's daughter (in-law?). 19:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you blind ???! I even give you the Chapters and you can actually see that he said no to Ussop ! he isnt the son of Riku furthermore if Scarlett belongs to the Riku Family and Rebecca is the Granddaughter of Riku then she is the daughter of Riku logical it can only be this conclusion Rebecca and Riku Granddaughter and Grandpa , Scarlett belongs to the Riku family plus she is Rebeccas mom then what would be Riku and Scarlett ???! 23:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) This is my last attempt explain the facts. About your chapter 721 claims, i proved them wrong above. About chapter 727: TSoR said exactly "It all started on that fateful night...no...it probably begun long before that." The word "no" is part of his train of thought, it's no an answer to Usopp's question. He actually fully ignores Usopp. Look, it's not that we don't think that Scarlett is Riku's daughter, it's just that it hasn't been officially stated yet, so we can't go ahead and assume just because it is obvious. This is how this wiki works and I'm afraid you will have to accept it. She was friggin' called "Princess Scarlett". Her daughter is Rebecca who's the despised granddaughter of the former king. You're allowed to put the pieces in yourself. Not everything has to be spelled out in black and white every time. This always happens when people get skeptical of their own judgments and refuse to fill in the blanks themselves 01:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm out of arguments really. Change it if you want, it's written in the trivia section at the moment. For the record though, she was never called princess but Scarlett-'sama'. Age Scarlett died at 25. In chapter 704, Rebecca says that Kyros was supposedly in the colisseum until 20 years ago. In chapter 742, Kyros is shown meeting Scarlett a year later when she was 16. That means the two met nineteen years ago. She died ten years ago, so she died at age 25. Since Rebecca is 16 in the current storyline, that means Scarlett was 19 when Rebecca was born.GrandDarkLord (talk) 02:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) When Kyros was 25 and Scarlett was 16 was sixteen years ago. She died 10 years ago. She is 22. 02:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) (Edit conflict) But Scarlett is 6 years older than Viola and 9 years younger than Kyros. * 26 (Viola current age) + 6 (Viola and Scarlett's age difference) - 10 (Scarlett died 10 years ago) = 22 * 41 (Kyros current age) - 9 (Kyros and Scarlett's age difference) - 10 (Scarlett died 10 years ago) = 22 At the time of meeting, Scarlett was 16, Viola was 10, and Kyros was 25. 02:12, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Also, doesn't that mean she gave birth to Rebecca at age 16? 10 (10 years since flashback) + 22 (Scarlett's age of death) - 16 (Rebecca's current age) = 16. 02:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :They didn't meet sixteen years ago. They met nineteen years ago. Rebecca said that Kyros left the colosseum 20 years ago and Kyros met Scarlett and Viola a year later. Since Rebecca is 16 in the current storyline, that means three years passed between Kyros and Scarlett meeting and Rebecca's birth.GrandDarkLord (talk) 02:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok, ok, let's look at the facts. Kyros left the Colosseum 20 years ago. When he met Scarlett (16) and Viola (10), he was 25. Rebecca is currently 16. Scarlett died 10 years ago. What else is there? 02:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) It's clearly said in a narration box that Kyros met Scarlett one year after he left the colosseum, meaning they met nineteen years ago. Since Rebecca is sixteen now, three years passed between the meeting and her birth. Therefore, Scarlett was 19 when Rebecca was born, Viola was 13, and Kyros was 28, meaning Scarlett was 25 when she died six years later, and Viola and Kyros are 29 and 44, respectively, in the current storyline.GrandDarkLord (talk) 02:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) "20 years ago". Is that even accurate? Since Kyros was forgotten, with only a bronze statue with the legend engraved on it. 04:12, March 27, 2014 (UTC) It's the only number we've got. It doesn't say anywhere that Kyros and Scarlett met the same year Rebecca was born, and it seems pretty unreasonable to think that Scarlett went from hating Kyros to loving him to faking her death to having his baby in less than a year. Nobody looks to have aged much during the flashback, but they wouldn't have aged significantly in just 3 years, except maybe Viola, and even then it's hard to tell from that angle. The fact that Kyros was forgotten by the people doesn't mean there isn't some evidence of his existence. We don't know where the "20 years ago" comes from, but it can't just be people guessing from half-recalled memories, because we've seen that the amnesia from Sugar's power is absolute except for the toy itself. Since the toy soldier must have told the dwarves who he really is, he may have mentioned this legendary Kyros to Rebecca, but she talks about the stories as if a lot of other people have heard of him too, so there must be other evidence that wasn't erased. Maybe colosseum records, maybe the statue itself, has a date from 20 years ago on it. Even if it was "around 20 years ago", that much more likely means, say, "19 years and 8 months ago" rather than "We're rounding up to 20 from 17" (17 = Rebecca's age + the one year before Kyros met Scarlett). Even if the only evidence comes from the toy soldier, there's no reason for him to make up "20 years ago" when he's talking about an actual person. In any case, we can't say definitively that Scarlett was 22, Viola is 26, and Kyros is 41. They are at least that old, but I feel there's enough evidence against declaring those their exact ages.GrandDarkLord (talk) 05:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) In addiction: since Kyros stayed in the colosseum for 9 years, saying "he fought 20 years ago" is not clear. "20 years ago" was the moment of the start of his fights, or the end, or another moment? --Meganoide (talk) 16:51, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Good point. Even assuming that 20 years is an exact number, we don't know when the statue was made, so it remains inconclusive. 16:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Scarlet vs. Scarlett I wasn't on wiki at all when the Dressrosa was being released but I want to address the name situation to you again. I read the section above and I saw some good points but the point I agree with is that since her sister's nickname is Violet, I think that goes with Scarlet over Scarlett. It also with not just her sister's nickname, it goes along with Scarlet's hair, being a bright reddish/pink color. The katakana for Scarlet also has the same katakana as Scarlet. Meshack (talk) 09:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC)